Words of Wisdom
by lilirishprincess
Summary: Lily decideds that she is going to share her wisdoms with Lucy


Lucy was up in the hospital wing. This wasn't something new for her, because she was always sick or something happened. She had never thought that her potion would blow up in her face. Lucy always thought that she was good at Potions. But this time she was wrong. And her being up here only proved that. All she wanted to do was hide from everybody, she didn't' want anybody to see her face. Not even her family. She knew that one person in her family would find her. It didn't take long for news to travel fast, and did Lucy know that. Once they found out about this accident, someone would rush up to see if she was doing alright.

Lily walked in, she heard about what happened to Lucy. When she heard that someone was coming in, she quickly covered her face. " Lu it is just me." Lucy didn't care who it was, she didn't' want to show her face. Lily then pulled down the blanket, and took a look at Lucy's face. " Lu it isn't that bad, just give it a couple of days and it will look normal." She always knew that she could count on Lily for making her feel better. Lily than sat down on Lucy's bed. Lucy sighed a little bit, she knew Lily was going to ask what had gone wrong. But all Lily did was sat there and looked at Lucy. It was like she already knew that, and Lucy wondered how she did it all the time. " Lily I swear I didn't do this one on purpose."

Lily smiled. " I know Lu, when a first year told me. I wanted to come up and see if you was doing alright. I know how much you hate it up here." That last part was true, but it was from being up here all the time. And all the stories that her uncle Harry told her. He told her that he also hated the hospital wing too. Lucy was still upset, someone in the school started a newspaper. And they wrote something about Lucy that she knew wasn't true. But everybody believe what they read.

Lily sighed as she looked at Lucy. " Lu I can tell that you are thinking about what that person wrote about it. And you know that your family is here for you." Lucy knew that part was true, her family would be there for her no matter what. But sometimes she felt like they were busy with their own lives. Lucy knew that most of her cousins had boyfriends or girlfriends. " Lily everybody is too busy with their lives to notice me, I am sure that nobody beside you will visit me." Lily took a moment to gather what she was going to say. She was making sure that it sounded good before she told Lucy.

" Lu I know you feel that since you are the youngest, that we don't pay a lot of attention. But you have to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you. We really do still love you, but you can't always be depending on us to be there. Lu you need to stop hiding behind us, and you need to not be upset every time Louis or Rose yells at you." Lucy was sitting there listening to every word that Lily was saying. She was doing her best to pay attention. Lucy was trying to think of a come back that she could say. But she knew that everything Lily was telling her was right.

Lucy sighed a little bit. " I know what you are telling me that is true Lily. And I know the world doesn't revolve around me, that is the sun to the earth." Lily then laughed at Lucy little joke. " But sometimes I feel like I don't fit in this family." She then paused to take a breath before she being presenting her facts. And she hoped that it sounded alright. " Lily let's face it I am not beautiful like Dom, Victoire or you. And I am not as smart as Rose, Louis or Molly. And I will never be good at Quiddtich like Fred and Roxy. I will never be able to pull off a prank like James and Hugo. And I will never be like Albus." She then stopped and tried to think about what he did do. " I don't' know what Albus does, but I am sure that I will never be like that."

Lily looked at Lucy and smiled. Yeah, no one really knows what Albus does. Kinda concerns me." She mused before turning back to Lucy. "But Lucy, that's the thing. You're not pretty, you're beautiful. Honestly. And who ever said you're not smart? Even if you don't get that good of grades, in doesn't mean you're not smart. As for quidditch, well, that's not everyone's forte. And James is can be a jerk, and Hugo? I can't really say anything against him, but he's awesome. But you? Lucy, you're creative. You think and dream things that the rest are too wrapped up in our own problems to think of. You're also dramatic. Maybe we have a Weasley actress in our future, hm?" Lily chuckled slightly, smiling.

"But that's the thing, Lu. You're not like everyone else. And that makes you lucky, even if you do try to be like the rest of us. That's the thing. Everyone in our family is always trying to be so different from each other, and that's what makes us all similar. Our want to be different. But you? You don't even have to try to be different. You're lucky like that."

Lucy was laying there smiling. Lily always knew the right thing to say, it is what made her Lily. Everything Lily said made her feel better, she slowly forgot about the gossip that was said about her. She forgot about how bad her face actually look. Lucy then tried to remember every word, she wanted to remember it. So when life got tough, she could say that to herself and feel better. She sat there smiling, and she knew that everything was going to be alright. Well at least for the moment.


End file.
